


The Perfect Shoes

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Prompt: The perfect shoes; Minako for Suisho
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Kudos: 2
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	The Perfect Shoes

If there were only one thing Minako could give as advice, it would be to dress the part.

If you want to be seen as friendly and approachable, play down your makeup, leave your hair down, and wear a pretty dress. The simpler the look, the better.

If you don’t want to look desperate, choose just one asset to flaunt.

If you want to look smart, hair up and a blazer did wonders. Add glasses for extra points.

But, if you wanted to appear powerful and command the attention of a room, you needed the perfect pair of shoes. Flats, wedges, boots or kitten heels would simply not do. Stilettos were the only way to go. The rest of your look could vary. Pant suit? Jeans? Dress? All made better with the perfect stiletto.

As she looked around the lobby at the interview she was at, she couldn’t help but notice a good majority of the other applicants could use this advice.

And she would share it with them, after she snagged this job, of course.

Minako was not one to give up her competitive edge. Especially not today of all days. Today, she was interviewing for the Social Media Consultant position at a highly respected law firm. Jun had joked that it wasn’t a real job, but she was used to their near sibling jabs, and told him to shove it.

The girls, even Rei, had wished her the best. Rei seemed happy Minako was using her skills to apply for a “real job.”

Her phone chimed, and she checked it to find that Kudret had sent her a text.

_Good luck this morning._

She smiled and snapped a picture of her red stilettos neatly crossed at the ankles. _I don’t need it._

It took a moment before he replied. _Perfect._

_I thought so, too. See you tonight. <3 We will either be celebrating, or I’ll need a little extra attention to cheer me up. ;)_

_You have my full attention one-hundred percent of the time.  
Especially with those shoes. ___


End file.
